


Yarn and Magic (and Mayhem)

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Avengers Crochet Club [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crochet, Gen, Yarn, avengers crochet club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda join the Avengers Crochet Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn and Magic (and Mayhem)

Wanda and Pietro are Darcy’s next vict-recruits to the Crochet Club. Wanda had noticed them a few weeks in and told Darcy that she vaguely remembered their mother doing something with yarn on cold evenings. Darcy immediately wanted to wrap the Twins in the coziest blanket she could find and give them as much hot chocolate as she could.

She refrained from doing so because she had learned that the only person who actually appreciated her efforts was Bucky. Instead, she offered to teach the Maximoffs how to crochet.

Pietro started first because he had more time; he wasn’t busy with training like Wanda was because he was still healing from getting shot.

“How’s this?” he asked, holding up the scarf he was making. It was dark red, and the stitches were a lot neater than she expected.

“You’re doing a lot better than Bucky did when he started out,” Darcy said.

“Hey,” Bucky pouted at them from another couch where he was surrounded by granny squares. Darcy wasn’t sure if he ever planned on stitching them together.

“She’s got a point, man,” Sam said as he finished off yet another bird amigurumi.

Bucky threw a ball of yarn at him. Sam batted it away and threw back the entire bag of stuffing, or what was left of it. He had made a lot of bird amigurumi.

“Looks good Pietro. Tomorrow I’ll show you how to do half double stitch,” Darcy said as she packed up the cardigan she was working on for Jane. “And hey, see if you can get your sister to join us soon.”

0o0o0

Wanda joined them two days later, and of course she used telekinesis to crochet. Of course. Apparently it was Natasha’s newest idea to improve on Wanda’s abilities.

Pietro took that as a challenge and began using his powers to crochet. Darcy decided that it would be safer to relocate to Bucky and Sam’s couch. Sure, she might end up smothered by granny squares, but it was better than friction burns when Pietro tugged yarn from her hands at superspeed.

Besides, Sam was working on a Falcon amigurumi, and Darcy was planning on making a Thor one once she finished Jane’s cardigan. It was better if they worked together.


End file.
